Avengers on Christmas Day (3 points of view)
by CaptainIsKingbutKaiIsEmperor
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. Set just after Age of Ultron. Chapter 1: Christmas with the Avengers, Wanda's POV. Coming soon - Chapter 2: Christmas in Asgard, Loki's POV. Chapter 3: Christmas with Vision, Vision's POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. The avengers at Christmas. Its Scarlet witch (Wanda)'s first Christmas with the Avengers. Wanda's POV.

I wake up and look around. Red tinsel is blu-tacced to the walls of my room as a little joke about my powers. A small silver christmas tree stands in the corner of the room. I realize with a jolt that its Christmas day! I fly out of bed and pull on my dressing gown. In ten seconds I'm in the main room of the Avengers compund, where Thor and Loki managed to put up a massive Christmas tree before they left to spend Christmas in Asgard. Vision is away on a mission, so its only me, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Sam and Tony at the compound.

"Finally I'm not the only one up!" comes a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Natasha sitting on a sofa next to Clint.

"Hey!" says Clint, annoyed.

"So, you had a look under the tree yet?" nat asks me. I shake my head.

"Well, come on, lets find your presents!" Nat pulls me towards the tree and I sift through the presents with her, eventually finding a few presents addressed to me.

"Should I open them?" I ask Nat. I have never really done Christmas before.

"No, not yet. Firs we need to play my favourite Christmas game; 'Wake up the Avengers'!"

Half an hour later, a laughing Steve, Sam and Bruce and a grumpy Tony are looking through the presents as well. I think Tony's grumpy because Clint woke him up with an exploding tinsel arrow. Tony hates tinsel as at the start of December when we started decorating the compound, we all put tinsel up in his workshop. It got caught up in some of his suits and... Well, it wasn't pretty.

"Ok, has everyone found their presents?" says Steve.

"Yes, mum." We all chorus. The team has devised a plan; we are going to address Steve as 'mum' (because he looks after us all) and see how long we can do it for until he finally loses patience.

"Alright. Ready, steady, open!"

The next hour is full of ecstatic present-opening and the occasional wrapping-paper fight. Nat won every round.

As we are all sat on the floor admiring the destruction we have wreaked across the carpet with wrapping paper, I suddenly notice something.

"Hey, its snowing!"

We all rush to the window to see the white flakes swirling down from the sky and settling on the lawn, covering up the singe mark from the Bifrost that Thor and Loki left behind.

"Uh, what's that?" Bruce says, pointing to a large rabbit-shaped thing outside. Tony groans. He leaves the room saying he needs to call Pepper. The entire group burst out laughing.

"What? What's going on?" I ask. I don't have a clue about whats happening.

"Lets go outside and take a good look at the rabbit and the snow. Wanda, I'll explain on the way." Steve says.

"Yes, mum." We all chorus. This time I see Steve tense up slightly in annoyance. Clint chuckles.

Outside, after Steve has told me the story of Tony, Pepper and the Great Christmas Bunny, I can fully appreciate the hilarity of the situation. Right there on the snowy lawn is a massive balloon-rabbit with a big sign around its neck that says ' _ **Love, Pepper**_ '. Bruce laughs so hard that he falls over.

"Ooh, snow angels!" exclaims Nat like a five-year-old, and falls down to the ground to make pretty patterns. I stand there aimlessly, not knowing what to do. Ive never made a snow angel before. Just then I get shoved hard in the back and start falling towards the ground. I twist myself around just in time, so im laying flat on my back in the snow, looking mock-angrily up at Tony, who has obviously finished his call to Pepper.

"Hey, what was that for?" I ask.

"Well," says Tony as he drops down into the snow next to me, "You weren't joining in with the fun."

"Well, I am now." I say happily.

We were all wondering what would happen for lunch, but it turns out Steve had cooked an entire roast for us. Even the turkey. Lunch was a frenzy of pulling open Christmas crackers and stuffing ourselves with food.

By the end of the afternoon I'm exhausted. Christmas is fun, but tiring. We are all sat on the sofas in the main room talking when I fall asleep, happy and content around my new family.


End file.
